1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitches, and more specifically to a trailer hitch or connector assembly for trailers connecting above a bumper of a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Various connector assemblies are used for connecting a trailer to a vehicle. Often times these assemblies include a “trailer hitch” having a ball joint mounted to the vehicle. A hitch attached to the trailer fits over the ball joint so that the trailer is connected in manner that allows the trailer to be towed while still maintaining maneuverability. The ball joint is typically located on a bumper of the vehicle, but it could also be positioned in a bed of the vehicle if desired. Another assembly includes a u-shaped connector that receives an end portion of a goose-neck trailer. Often, the u-shaped assembly is located in the bed of the vehicle, and the goose-neck extends over the rear bumper and a portion of the bed to connect with the u-shaped connector.
In both assemblies, the ball joint and the u-shaped connector are rigidly mounted to the vehicle. The rigid mounting of these assemblies meant that all forces associated with towing a trailer are translated between the trailer and the vehicle without any shock absorbance or dampening. Impact loads can occur upon when the vehicle accelerates and starts to pull the trailer from a dead stop, and when the vehicle decelerates quickly upon applying brakes after the vehicle and trailer are moving. Impact loads can also occur due to bumps and holes in the road. None of the prior assemblies accommodated the impact loads and forces associated with acceleration, deceleration, and road conditions.